Cania The Realm of Treachery
Cania The Realm of Treachery as well as "The Frozen Hell" or "The Eighth Plane of Treachery" the realm it regarded as the most bitterly cold realm of all the baator realm put together. The Eighth Realm leads a pathway through to ninth realm Nessus Realm of Tyranny. This realm is ruled by Mephistopheles the lord of Lies and Treachery. Overview Geography The Eighth plane of hell is a bitterly cold-dominant realm of solid ice mountains, titanic, unnaturally fast-moving glaciers which moves around depending on shifts in the ground, and nearly continuous snowfall that blankets most of it making this land makes it impossible to backtrack your steps. Also the Winters land of Cania makes that made by the plane known as Stygia seem balmy by comparison. Unprotected travelers were exposed to temperatures of -60 F (-51 C) but on the positive side there were few creatures that hunted in the icy wastes, however most hide in large caves or the city of Cruzra an frozen city of devils which has large ice and steel walls that shields those inside from the cold. Earlier lore described the great citadel in the center of this realm Mephistar named after the lord itself as being constructed of steel but later reports say the Lord of the Eighth's fortress/palace was made of ice and steel by frozen souls. All accounts seemed to agree the tower had a heated, luxurious interior and sat atop a gargantuan glacier called Nargus also known as the "Glacier of Death" whose speed and movement were under the control of Mephistopheles himself. Those who are sent to this place eighth plane of hell is dedicated to those people who betrayed their loved ones, friends, best-friends, countries, cities, guests, and even to their masters, as for there sins they are depicted stripped to near naked and left merged onto the ice as they slowly have there body frozen and remains turn to ice as they are forever trapped in ice and forced to spend the rest of eternity alone and in non-stop pain. The realm itself has a lower area which has various amounts of ocean water underneath the ice where unspeakable horrors swim along the oceans, which if someone should fall off the edge of the ice and land into the ocean water they will likely be devoured in moments by various aquatic hungry beasts. The Fortress of Mephistar itself, has a very heated, luxurious interior inside which has human-slaves serving around and living among this realm to serve devils as well as the lord himself. The Fortress has multiple layers to it including a large spire like tower which Mephistopheles sits upon to watch is frozen kingdom as well as plot and plan his next move. Notable Locations *'The Fortress of Mephistar' :This Fortress has a very heated, luxurious interior inside which has human-slaves and lesser devils serving around and living among this realm to serve greater devils as well as that protects the lord himself. The Fortress has multiple layers to it including a large spire like tower which Mephistopheles sits upon to watch is frozen kingdom as well as plot and plan his next move to take the throne. Culture Political Life *'Mephistopheles The Lord of Lies and Treachery' :Mephistopheles himself, also known as the Lord of No Mercy and the Cold Lord, is the lord of Cania, the eighth of the Nine Hells. Mephistopheles is something of a walking contradiction. Unstable and thoroughly wicked, he presents multiple faces to those he meets. :He has one goal, one reason for existence: He covets Asmodeus’s throne. It is, in his mind, his destiny to rule the Nine Hells. So confident is he that he has told this to Asmodeus himself. One would think that such arrogance would be reason enough for the Lord of the Ninth to bring this archdevil to heel, but curiously, Asmodeus hasn’t cared. Realm Gallery Trivia Category:Evil Category:Devil Land Category:Ten Planes of Baator Category:Location